First Aikatsu Friends!
by Elcall
Summary: A new food festival in Japan brings the unlikely meeting of small girls. Aikatsu, Aikatsu Stars, and Aikatsu Friends crossover! Oneshot! Characters: Hoshimiya Ichigo, Nijino Yume, Oozora Akari, Yuki Aine, Hoshimiya Ringo, Yuki Suzune, Sakuraba Laura, Kasumi Mahiru, Nanakura Koharu.


**Here's a special oneshot with all of our main girls! I had this idea so I'm really glad to have been able to create it! Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of these characters of the Aikatsu series!**

 **~0~**

Loud music and noise blared on the speakers over the little girl's head. Despite it, the little blonde hair girl smiled brightly, clinging tightly to her mother's hand. Her eyes glazed with the sunlight as she took in the bright day and all the people and booths setting up. She turned to her mother while tugging her arm to get her attention, "Mama, where are we going?"

Ringo looked down at the girl around her four month growing belly, "We're going to meet Papa at our booth. He went ahead to make sure everything is set up, remember?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yup! And we're going to be selling our bentos, aren't we?"

Ringo smiled, "That's right! We're sure to have a lot of fun today."

Ichigo smiled and looked at her stomach, "You're missing out, baby brother! But don't worry, we'll have all sorts of fun when you're here!"

Ringo smiled and pulled Ichigo closer as they walked down the path. "They should be opening soon," she said. "Do you want to look around a little bit?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yea!"

Ringo let go of her hand, "Okay then. I can see our booth up there," she pointed, letting Ichigo follow her gaze, "come back when you're done, but before it gets too late, okay?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Ichigo waved and spun around, running off, leaving Ringo smiling.

Ichigo decided to walk straight on the path, looking around the booths that were all busy setting up. She kept an eye out for any kids around her age, wanting to make some friends.

A sweet smell filled her nose and her eyes fluttered shut at the scent. It was warm and sugary, and Ichigo really wanted some! She followed her nose to her right, finding a booth colored with pastel shades of blue and purple and bright rainbows. "Rainbow Confectionery," Ichigo read.

A giggle reached her ears and she saw a little girl with bright blonde hair in short pigtails that tinged pink at the ends reachin for a tray covered in a pastry and snatching two off of it. She tried scurrying away but was stopped by a call.

"Nijino Yume! Why do I see two of my cream puffs missing?"

The little girl, Yume, turned quickly, hiding both pastries behind her back and shrugged innocently, "I don't know, Papa."

The man with the chefs hat frowned at her but smiled, "Alright, I guess Mama and I will have to make more of them then, huh?"

Yume nodded enthusiastically.

He shooed her off, "You go play now, okay?"

Yume giggled and spun happily, "Okay!" She started running off but noticed Ichigo standing there. She ran up to her. "Hi! I'm Nijino Yume! Wanna try my Papa's cream puff? It's the most bestest in the world!"

Ichigo smiled wide, "Yea! I do!" She grabbed one of the puffs and bit into it, feeling the warmth of the pastry and the cool creaminess of the filling. "It's so yummy!"

Yume jumped in the air, "I knew it! I told you!"

Ichigo giggled, "I'm Hoshimiya Ichigo! My parents own Nandemo Bento! That's why we're at the festival today!"

Yume brightened, "My parents own Rainbow Confic- Confliction- Confuctuary!" She stuttered and pointed to the booth.

Ichigo nodded.

"Hey!" Yume shouted, "I wanna try your papa's food!"

Ichigo grinned, pumping her arm, "Yes! Let's go! But, my Mama's food tastes better than Papa's!"

Yume giggled, racing after Ichigo as she led the smaller girl back to her parent's booth.

 **~0~**

Somewhere else, a little girl with pink hair with blonde ends tied back with a blue headband was scowling. She poked at her mother's figure in front of her, "Mom, mom, mom."

Nene looked down briefly, "Aine, go with Kazune and Suzune! Mommy's busy right now." She looked up sharply, "What do you mean the other car isn't here yet? It has the other ingredients we need!" With that, she left, leaving Aine, still scowling.

Aine crossed her little arms. She didn't want to go with Kazune and Suzune because they weren't being fun right now. All Kazu wanted to do was help mom and dad and Suzu was taking pictures of everything with her new camera that gave a paper version of the picture from the front.

Aine went to the side of the booth and sat down. She reached into her small over the shoulder bag and pulled out a pink covered notebook from it and a multi colored pen with a fluffy top. She looked up when she heard small steps come in front of her. "Penne!" Aine smiled at the small penguin, just a little taller than her. She frowned, remembering why she was there. "If I had a friend everywhere, I wouldn't have to play with Kazu or Suzu all the time!"

Penne squawked.

"You're right, Penne! That's it! I'm gonna make one million friends!" Aine declared loudly. "Then I'll have a friend everywhere! And I'm gonna, gonna…" she held up her notebook, "I'll write them all down in my book!"

Aine jumped up, "Come on, Penne! Let's go make our first friends!" She ran off without another word, off to find her first friends.

She soon slowed down, realizing that a lot of the people around her were adults and that she didn't know where she wanted to go. Aine turned to see Penne behind her. She hummed and pressed a finger to her cheek, "I wonder if there are any kids like me around here."

She continued down the clear path, her eyes wandering for anything as small as her. Delicious smells filled her nose as she made it through the booths that were prepping and beginning to cook. "Penne, I'm getting hungry," Aine said to her companion as she held her tummy. Frowning at her lack of finding anyone and now her hunger, she turned to find somewhere to sit.

Which was when she heard laughter. Aine jumped in surprise but followed the sound that led to space that was behind some of the booths. Aine rushed up to the two girls, both with blonde hair and a bento box between them.

"Hi!" Aine greeted excitedly, "I'm Aine! I'm looking for friends! Will you be my friends?"

The girl who was about her height blinked, then grew a wide grin on her face, "Sure! I'm Yume!"

The bigger girl waved, "I'm Ichigo! Nice to meet you Aine-chan!"

"Oh!" Aine said, "And this is Penne! He's our penguin!"

"A penguin!" Yume and Ichigo gasped.

Aine nodded happily, "Yup! He's the mascot of our cafe, Penguin Cafe!"

"You have a cafe too?" Ichigo asked, "My parents own Nandemo Bento."

"My parents have Rainbow Confluctiondary!" Yume added with a smile.

Ichigo grinned, then motioned to the bento beside her, "Yume-chan and I were sharing this. My mama made it. Do you want some?"

Aine's eyes sparkled and she nodded, "Yes please!"

Yume handed her a spoon, and Aine scooped a big mouthful, "Ish sho yumfy!"

Ichigo giggled as Yume nodded and said, "I think so too!"

The girls shared a few more bites, before Aine pulled away. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. "I'm going to make a friends album with all my friends! My goal is to make one million friends!"

"One million!" Ichigo gasped.

"I can't even count that high!" Yume said, equally shocked.

Aine nodded, "Yup! And I'm gonna write them all down in my notebooks!" She pulled it open to the first page, "I want you guys in my book as my first friends!"

Ichigo and Yume brightened, gathering around her.

Aine clicked the blue ink option of her pen and quickly wrote her name. "This is my name, Aine!" She drew a little face beside it, "And here I am!" She paused, looking up at Penne, "Penne has always been my friend, so I'll add him in!" She drew the penguin then passed the pen to Yume, "Now write your name!"

Yume grinned and took the pen, changing it to the green color, "I like this green!" She carefully wrote out her name, "I just learned how to write my name with Mama!" She then doodled a little drawing of herself.

"Good job, Yume-chan!" Ichigo cheered. She took the color red and wrote her name and drew her face, "And here's me!" She pulled it back to look over, "We look great!"

They giggled with each other, then heard a commotion coming from the main path.

Ichigo glanced up, "Oh, they must have opened up."

"Opened?" Yume repeated.

Ichigo nodded, "Yea, the food festival so that people can come and eat all the food!"

Yume's eyes widened, "Sounds like a lot of people!"

"Maybe that's why my mom was so busy!" Aine added.

Ichigo nodded, "I help my mama out at our cafe a lot, and it gets really busy!"

"Wow!" The two girls gasped, as they spent their time together.

 **~0~**

Akari loosely held her mom's hand, looking left and right, uninterested. Her parents and grandma had brought her to this food festival to eat all kinds of food when she didn't really care for it.

Akari sighed and dropped her mom's hand. She tilted her head up to glance at the adult, to see that she was absorbed in her surroundings of food.

She took her chance and strolled away casually, free from being dragged around. She was sure she would find something better to do in the meantime.

Akari walked slowly, looking around for something of interest. It was loud too, with people talking and food being cooked from all angles. She didn't like it, as she was being pushed around by the swarming adults. Quickly, she slipped through a small gap between two tents, letting out a relieved sigh when the area was substantially less crowded.

With more space around her, Akari was able to spot a gaggle of people ahead. She curiously approached, finding three girls giggling around a notebook.

The little blonde with pigtails spotted her approach.

"Hi there!" she waved widely.

Akari stiffened, returning a short wave when the other two girls turned.

"Hello! Are you lost?" the girl with the blonde hair asked.

Akari shook her head.

The pink haired girl came up to her, "Do you want to draw with us? I'm Aine! And that's Yume-chan and Ichigo-chan!" Akari blinked as she spotted the penguin off to the side that squawked. "Oh! And Penne, of course!"

Akari smiled and held a hand over her chest, "Akari."

Aine grinned and grabbed her hands tightly, "You'll be my friend, won't you, Akari-chan? And Ichigo-chan's and Yume-chan's?"

Akari shifted, glancing over their shining faces, "Okay."

She was pulled forward in front of the book before she could blink.

"This is my friends album!" Aine said, "Ichigo-chan and Yume-chan already wrote their names, so now it's your turn!"

Akari blinked as the girl shoved a pen at her, "What…"

"Aine-chan is gonna write down all the friends she makes!" Yume informed, "And we're the first ones!"

Aine nodded, "I'm gonna make one million friends!"

Akari's eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo giggled, "Go ahead and write your name and draw your face next to it, Akari-chan."

She nodded, looking down at the paper and starting to ink out her name with the orange color provided to her.

"Hey, hey, Akari-chan," Yume called, "how old are you?"

Akari looked up, "Five."

"Five? Wow!" Yume said, "I'm four but mama said that I'll be turning five soon!"

"Me too!" Aine cried, "Yume-chan, we're twins!"

The two little girls squealed together.

Yume pulled back, "My best friend Koharu is just like me, too! She's gonna be five like me!"

"Then we're, uh, _threens_!" Aine declared, not knowing the proper term.

Ichigo giggled, and Akari smiled too.

"Well, I'm almost seven," Ichigo informed.

The three younger girls looked to her.

"Wow!" Yume gasped.

"I can count to seven!" Aine called, "One, two, three…"

Yume joined in with the counting, only the two kept going until they made it to 14, when neither knew what came next.

Yume perked up suddenly and jumped into the air, "Do you guys watch idols?" she swayed her body in a dance, "Koharu-chan and I love idols! I wanna be one when I grow up!"

"Idols?" Ichigo blinked.

Aine shook her head, "I don't listen to idols."

Akari shook her head too.

Yume's face fell and she dropped to the ground, crossing her legs, "Oh, okay."

Ichigo smiled sympathetically, "Sorry, Yume-chan. I bet they're interesting?" She tried comforting.

Yume nodded, "They really are! I hope you guys will like them one day."

Akari smiled weakly.

"Oh, Akari-chan," Ichigo called, "Are you hungry? We were sharing a bento my Mama made before, and there's some left if you want any."

Akari pursed her lips, but Yume's nodded face came into view, "It's very yummy!" The blonde said.

Akari nodded to Ichigo, who brought the bento box in front of them, them all sharing a few more bites. As they quickly finished the meal, they heard something.

"Aine? Aine!" a voice called.

The three girls looked to the small girl.

Aine blinked, "Oh! That sounds like Suzu-nee!"

"Who's Suzu-nee?" Yume wondered out loud for them.

Aine smiled, standing up, "She's my sister!"

Just as she declared that, a girl with short purple hair and the same features as Aine appeared in front of them all. She had a camera bouncing around her neck as she shouted, "Aine! There you are! Mom and Dad are wondering where you went!" She glanced over and saw the penguin sitting beside the girls, "Oh Penne! You're with Aine?"

Ichigo waved at Suzune, "Hi, I'm Ichigo! My parents own Nandemo Bento and we're here for the festival! Aine-chan told us about your cafe!"

Yume jumped up, "I'm Yume! Hello! Oh! And this is Akari-chan!"

Suzune smiled, "Hi." She went up to Aine, "But we have to go, Aine."

Aine frowned, "I don't want to! I made friends who'll play with me!"

Suzune frowned back, "Come on, mom and dad said so."

Aine crossed her arms and looked away.

Suzune glanced at her sister, noticing the way she held her ground in front of her friends. Suzune let out a tired sigh, "You're gonna get us in trouble, Aine! But fine, how about I take a picture of you all together?"

Aine lit up like a light, "Yes! Please!"

"Only if you promise to come back with me!" Suzune said, tilting her camera in the air.

Aine opened her mouth to respond right away but stopped. She twisted around to glance at her friends sadly.

"It's okay, Aine-chan," Ichigo said. "We had fun, but my Mama is probably looking for me by now, too."

Yume pushed a finger into her cheek thoughtfully, "Uh oh, now that so think about it, Papa said to stay close by him…"

Suzune nodded, "Okay then we'll take the pictures and then we leave."

Aine pouted but nodded, "Fine."

Suzune smirked and lifted her camera, "Great! Now gather around everyone! Penne, too!"

Aine brought Penne close, but held her friends album up tightly against her. She felt Ichigo come up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, another one up in a wave. On Penne's opposite side, Yume came up and wrapped an arm around, with Akari beside Yume, smiling.

Suzune nodded, satisfied, "Okay, now say cheese!"

" _Cheese!_ "

Suzune's camera clicked and a moment later a photograph slipped out of the mouth in the front. She snatched it out and started flicking it back and forth in the air. "Stay right where you are!" Suzune said.

Yume blinked, "Why?"

"Don't you want a copy?" Suzune retorted, holding the camera up again.

"We're gonna take four pictures?" Aine gasped.

"Hush, Aine, and smile again."

Aine stuck her tongue out.

Suzune grinned, "Silly faces everyone!"

Their faces immediately morphed into more funny expressions.

Suzune snapped the picture. Again, she took out the photo and waved it in the air. "Okay, next, let's do a… pose!"

"Idol pose!" Yume shouted next. She jumped into a pose with one hand holding an imaginary microphone to her mouth and the other reaching out.

The girls glanced at her unsurely.

Ichigo shrugged, "Okay then." She posed, lifting one arm in the air and twisting her body sideways slightly.

Aine chose to fist her hands up in excitement and kicked up one of her legs.

Akari tilted her head with a wink and raised both of her hands in a wave.

Suzune grinned, "Perfect!" As she dried the picture she said, "For the last one, let's have a hug!"

The girls gathered around closely, letting Suzune take the picture.

They immediately surrounded her as the picture was produced.

"Who's gonna get which one?" Yume voiced after her initial wonder of the pictures.

The girls frowned, wondering the same.

"I know," Suzune said, "I'll flip them over and hand them back to you randomly! That way we don't choose."

"That's good!" Ichigo said.

Suzune flipped the four photos and passed them to the four girls, who then flipped them at once. Aine received the first and normal picture, Ichigo got the second one with their funny faces, Yume got the one with their idol poses, and Akari got the hug.

Seeing their happy faces, Suzune looked at Aine, "Come on now. Say bye and let's go, like you promised."

Aine nodded sadly, "I had fun with all of you. Thank you."

Ichigo shook her head, "No, thank you."

"I'm sure we'll meet again one day!" Yume said. "And if we don't meet, then you'll see me as an idol!"

They smiled at her.

"Or maybe at the festival," Akari said.

With a final hug, Suzune began dragging Aine away. She glanced back at them before actually leaving, though, "Do you need help getting back?"

Ichigo shook her head, "I can help Yume-chan and Akari-chan back, and I know where to go."

Aine shared one last look with her friends. She squeezed them tight as Suzune held her hand and led her forward. She wished that she would see them again one day.

 **~0~**

 **A Few Years Later…**

Akari sighed as she dropped her small school bag by the couch, then pulled herself onto it.

"Akari! Dinner is going to be ready soon, so wash up, okay?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Akari called back, reaching for the television remote and turning it on to the channel it was last on.

At first, it didn't seem interesting, as it seemed to be some sort of huge concert of some sort, but then, she saw it. Or rather, her. A blonde girl, performing a song for the world. Akari's heart stuttered and her eyes shined. Something ignited in her chest, causing a fire to bloom. She didn't know what it was yet, but it was a strong feeling that she didn't want to let go of.

"Akari! Come on, dinner's ready!"

Akari snapped out of her thoughts, jumping off the couch to run to the bathroom to wash up like she was supposed to.

After eating dinner in a daze, Akari went into her room. She sat at her little desk and stared at the things on her desk, mindlessly in thought. She looked up at the many things decorating the top of it, amongst them, a photo of four little children and a penguin. Akari's eyes widened. "Ichigo… chan…" She held her hands over her chest, feeling the rushing of her heart underneath them. Akari closed her eyes and smiled.

She was going to be Ichigo's biggest fan.

 **~0~**

 **A Few More Years Later…**

"Nobody's passing by," Laura sighed.

"Yea…" Yume hummed, worried.

Mahiru turned to them, "What now? Should we walk back?"

Laura sighed tiredly at the idea.

Yume leaned around them suddenly, "Ah! I see someone!"

The two others followed her gaze, and soon they were waving in the air to get their attention. Luckily, the van slowed down.

"Yes! They stopped!" Laura cried in relief.

As the window lowered, Yume spoke, "Hi, we're sorry to trouble you, but could we get a ride to the event grounds up ahead?"

The curtain shot back, revealing three girls in matching blue and white uniforms. The brunette with a pink bow gave her a thumbs up, "Of course, you got it!"

They opened the doors, letting the three in and rearranging themselves inside.

The blonde looked at them, "So, what happened? How'd you end up hitchhiking from back there?"

"We couldn't find the bus stop," Laura said, "and got completely lost after looking around."

"I'm glad we drove by, then," the purple haired girl smiled.

"You really saved us," Yume added, "We have a very important show to make."

"A show?" the brunette asked.

"We're holding an event on this island," Laura answered, "You're welcome to come," she pulled out a small flyer from her purse and handed it to the blonde beside her.

"Wow! This looks like fun!" she cried, reading it.

"It does!" the purple haired girl agreed.

"Check it out yourself!" Laura grinned.

Yume turned to them, "Oh yea, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Nijino Yume from Four Star Academy."

"I'm her classmate, Sakuraba Laura."

"I'm Kasumi Mahiru."

The brunette smiled, "Nice to meet you!" Her face faltered for a second, but no one noticed it.

"Huh?" the blonde gasped, "Four Star Academy is an idol school. You're just like us!"

Yume, Mahiru, and Laura stared at them with surprise.

"I'm Oozora Akari!"

"Shinjou Hinaki."

"I'm Hikami Sumire."

"We're idols from Starlight Academy," Hinaki said.

Yume gasped then grinned, a beat of something pounding in her chest, "It's so nice to meet you! Let's be friends!"

Akari stared at Yume for a moment but smiled, "I was just about to ask the same thing!"

 **~0~**

"We'll help out, Yume-chan!" Akari declared, getting the girls to look at her in surprise. "If we all look together, we're sure to succeed! Right?"

"Yea!" Hinaki agreed.

"I know we can," Sumire grinned.

Yume burst, jumping up and reaching over the table, "Thank you, Akari-chan!"

The brunette awkwardly watched as the blonde hit the table face-first. The shock of the action covered the hint of familiarity she felt, and she giggled in reaction.

They finished their drinks and made it out to the fields.

"Four-leaf clover! Where are you?" Yume called.

"Clover! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Akari called with her.

Yume turned to her, "Thanks again for helping us out."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Akari said, "I'm already having lots of fun! And look, the others seem to be having fun too!"

Yume sighed happily, "That's a relief."

"I hope your senpai will appreciate this," Akari said.

"Me too!" Yume smiled, "I love them all so much."

"Yea, I get you!"

"Really?" Yume asked.

"Yea," Akari confirmed, "I have someone I admire just as much. She's a very special idol. Her name is Hoshimiya Ichigo-senpai!"

Yume gasped, her heart thudding in her chest.

Akari glanced at her, "Do you know her? She is a popular idol, so I wouldn't be surprised, actually."

Yume frowned, pulling a hand up to her chest. She frowned and looked down. "No… it's not that. I don't think I recognize her. But… her name. It just seems very familiar to me somehow."

Akari's face fell into a serious expression, "If I may be so brave to ask, Yume-chan…"

Yume carefully turned to her in confusion, raising a brow.

"Did you… go to a food festival several years back and play with three other little girls?"

Yume froze, memories hitting her. With wide eyes, she stared and Akari, "A-Akari-chan?"

Akari nodded, her eyes watering slightly, "Yume-chan!"

Yume leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Akari tightly, "Oh my _gosh_ , Akari-chan! I can't believe it! You- you're an idol! And you were so quiet before!" she gasped, "Ichigo-chan too! Neither of you seemed interested!"

Akari giggled, returning the hug tightly, "You're right. But, I think that our meeting, with Aine-chan, too, was what really started it for me. You were all my first friends, outside of classmates, you know?"

Yume pulled away, nodding, "Yea, I get it!"

Akari reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, pressing a few buttons, before pulling something up and putting it in front of Yume.

Yume gasped as she stared at the image of her younger self hugging the younger kids and penguin. "You have it with you?"

Akari nodded, "I took a picture of it and kept it with me after I met Ichigo-senpai!"

Yume smiled, "That's great! Have you met Aine-chan? Or her penguin… uh, whose name was…"

"Penne!" Akari and Yume shouted at the same time.

Akari giggled but shook her head, "Sadly, I haven't seen Aine-chan again."

Yume's face fell slightly, "It was really because of her that we became friends."

Akari nodded and smiled, "Yes. But I'm not worried about it. I'm sure our paths will cross one day."

Yume smiled softly, "I agree!"

 **~0~**

Laura, Mahiru, and Yume gathered around the van as the three girls piled into it. Yume stood by the window as Akari sat beside it.

"We'll meet again, won't we?" Yume asked.

Akari smiled, "Of course. I've got your number now. Make sure you remember the daytime stars, Yume-chan. Think about us whenever you look up at them."

"And us, too!" Yume giggled. She let it fall slightly, "It was really nice seeing you again, Akari-chan."

Laura blinked, "Again?"

Akari nodded, "Same here. I'll be sure to tell Ichigo-senpai about it!"

Yume grinned, "Hopefully we'll be able to spend more time together next time."

"Agreed," Akari smiled.

They exchanged a quick farewell with each other and promises of new Aikatsu. As they waved at the retreating vehicle, Mahiru glanced at Yume.

"Have you met her before?"

Yume smiled down at herself, "You could say that… we met as children once."

Laura gasped, "Woah! No way!"

Yume nodded, and twirled around on her heel, "Yup! Well, we better get going, it's getting too dark!"

"Does Koharu know about this?" Laura pressed.

Yume just bobbed her head, humming lightly as she avoided their questions.

 **~0~**

 **Days Later…**

Yume, Laura, and Koharu had gotten lost on an island, but after running deeper into the trees because of a scare, were able to find running water.

"All right, I'll go check it out," Yume said. She stepped forward, holding onto Laura's hand, who was being held on to by Koharu. However, just at her second step, Yume lost balance on the rock she put her foot on and began falling down the narrow slope.

"Yume!" Laura shouted.

Yume's body began falling forward, when something suddenly came around and wrapped around her abdomen. She froze and carefully turned to look up, to see a blonde in khaki shorts holding onto the rope. The girl pulled her up, offering a hand as Yume was pulled up to their level.

"Thank you," Yume said, still bewildered.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked back.

"Yes," Yume replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hoshimiya Ichigo! Glad you're not hurt!" Ichigo responded with a smile.

"Hoshimiya Ichigo…" Yume repeated, thinking about the name.

Laura raised her eyebrow at Yume, while Ichigo waited patiently for her.

"Wait a second!" Yume gasped, "Hoshimiya Ichigo-chan! I'm Yume! We just met with Akari-chan a few days ago! What a coincidence!"

It was Ichigo's turn to look confused.

Noticing it, Yume reached into her bag and pulled out her Aikatsu Mobile, tapping at it and pulling up a copy of Akari's picture that she had gotten a copy of. She shoved it in Ichigo's face, "It's me, Yume!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Yume-chan?" Her face lit up with happiness, "It is you! I can't believe it!" She enveloped the younger girl in a tight hug, who quickly returned it. "You said you met Akari-chan? When? How?"

Yume giggled, pulling back, "It was purely coincidental too!"

Ichigo waved her hand in the air, "Well, come on back to my base, and we can talk more!"

Yume nodded, waving for Laura and Koharu to follow.

Laura leaned over to Koharu, "Do you know her?"

Koharu shook her head, "No, I don't. I don't really know how Yume-chan knows her either…"

Laura's face fell, "She did the same thing to Mahiru and me with Akari."

"So you're an idol now, aren't you?" Yume grinned at Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed, "I sure am! I bet you're surprised, huh?"

Yume nodded, "I'm super surprised! None of you liked idols, if I remember correctly!"

"You are," Ichigo said, "I'd never even watched idols before, until years later when my best friend, Aoi, and my brother introduced them to me! Then, I went to Starlight Academy and began my Aikatsu!"

"Wow!" Yume gasped, "That's so cool! Koharu-chan and I applied to Four Star Academy as soon as we could! Luckily we both made it!"

"That's wonderful, Yume-chan," Ichigo smiled. She pushed a few branches out of her way, "And, we're here!"

 **~0~**

As they all stood on the stage, Ichigo turned to Yume, "Your passionate Aikatsu was wonderful!"

"So was yours!" Yume immediately replied, "I'm so glad to have met up with you again, Ichigo-chan!"

"Let's both keep working hard on our Aikatsu," Ichigo said. She reached out her hand.

Yume grabbed it and gave it a firm shake with a bright smile, "We'll meet on the big stage one day!"

 **~0~**

 **The last half is based on events in episode 69 and 70 of AiStars and episode 76 of the original!**

 **I left it kinda~ open ended because just in case AiFure ends with 2 seasons and we get another MC xPP I would love to add them in and make it an epic crossover. Also, can I say that I'm looking forward to the Friends crossover with the other girls? Cuz I am. It'll be great.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review! :D**


End file.
